Distorted Wedding Bells
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: It's not the tree that forsakes the flower But the flower that forsakes the tree Someday I'll learn to love these scars Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words .. Tragedy , and possible romance in later chapters with many pairings
1. Chapter 1

Distorted Wedding Bells

~ Chapter One~

Spinning Nightmares

By Inuyashas Youkai

The words laid out in black and white before me , and I for a minute couldn't believe my bloodshot eyes bred from the drinking binge succumbed when the news hit my ears the same day I had returned . Disbelief rushed through my veins when I had heard , intertwining with the anger that followed with the notion if what was said was indeed true. Now I am standing there looking at the truth staring back at me laughing at what a fool I was.

A fool for letting go...

Moving with my feet leading me of their own accord , I then find myself within a place of worship , only this was bringing blessings to the couple, according to the black and white letters upon the sign out in front of the place, wishing to be wed. Quickly finding the creature my eyes wished me to catch the sight of the eyes lingering with the shade I so missed . Although upon further inspection the way of the eyes I so craved to see didn't have the same warmth it once had upon them when the light reached them in such a way. No , what was unveiled for a too see held quite a blank expression.

That look held within the obsessions beholder of them neither did change throughout the ceremony , and it was enough to cause concern within the lone watcher because it was a little too much for its liking. Thoughts roamed within its head , trying to remember at anytime if there was any resemblance to what was being seen , happening before this. After much pondering it was known that there was not a time that the other being gazed upon through ones eyes, ever looked like this.

While watching , finding that the image of beauty lost after all this time finally met the gazers sights once more , and following every move until they stopped altogether, with the two in front of the alter, facing the priest . Pain , and regret then soon took over as the vows were read , and accepted with I dos . Hot angry tears raced down stubbornly , as the raging emotion fought to take over .

Once the mass gathering for the horrid event was dismissed , everyone then flocked over towards the couple sharing their congrats before heading to the place where one could only muse the reception was being held . Time passing slowly , until the most of the bunch had left with the exception of both the family , and the pair who were shared close friends between the one watching, and its sought need. Flashbacks of the previous night flooded through muddled thoughts while eyes never moved from the object of ones affections , even while chosen new spouse held on tightly in front of them .

The Night Before ...

The flight was indeed a long one with heavy turbulence , and unfortunately kept one from getting any much needed sleep , making a already grumpy , impatient camper , even more so . All that was wanted was to get home to a warm comfy bed , and maybe be able to reunite with long lost friends , even a greatly missed ex love, which still even now , holds onto the heart without ever knowing . Although , on the way home , after leaving the plane once it landed to pick up a rental car , then stopping at a corner store to pick up some things before the trip home , it was then realized that the wish held wasn't going to be that easy , and sleep.. Well that , any remains of that was completely out the window.

Meeting up with Sango , and Miroku was upon accident , running into them down one of the ailes , while picking up something , now couldn't fully remember. Only now the need for food , and lots of liquor to calm his shot nerves caused by the news that was then received. Upon looking back , it was known that the pair in front of distraught eyes hadn't planned on telling , it had just slipped out because they were meeting up for grub before both of then were parting to handle the bachelor , and bachelorette festivities that same night.

Upon hearing this, my heart began to break , as I realized that I may be too late ..Although that wasn't all that I learned about the time I was away , not sure how much more I could take, but there was more waiting just to come out and destroy me ..

' Fuck , just kill me now..'

How I wish it was all that easy ...

Two years prior

Inuyasha, and Kagome had steadily dated through high school up to the summer before she was about to start junior year. They met through their mutual friends Miroku and Sango who had known her from another school before Sango transferred to be with her boyfriend Miroku , but they always kept in touch .At first Yash , and Kagome had a rough start because back then the two despised each other ; the first because it was Inuyasha's way with new people, and the latter grew from the prior being a colossal ass .

Over time , when Inuyasha was in Junior year , and Kagome began her sophomore year , all of that seemed to change when all of the efforts to keep her away from him, somehow the girl found a way in without ever knowing , that is until the hanyou not being able to take anymore of the fellow classmates advances on her , who at the time was beginning to be seen as his chosen. The fight for his demon's choice to be kept quiet wasn't a easy task for Inuyasha , and finally in not so many words expected for a girl , they became a couple.

Things went well , and soon the duo was always by each others side , at least until the moment that changed everything , and nothing was the same , they never saw each other again afterwards. During that time , a lot had changed while the other was away , and now it was just finding out the moment after they parted , leaving the other behind , to know what a real nightmare felt like , as well with one being none so pretty .

For both of them .

Only everything to be known wasn't completely revealed until two years later when three out of the four reunite , accidentally with the last, with the task of telling of the one loved still, may be lost forever.

'I am so sorry , Kagome...'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Distorted Wedding Bells

~ Chapter Two~

Stormy Clouds Floating On Still Waters

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha's eyes followed his target as the music began when the announced the new husband , and wife, when the song Love Love Love by Avalanche played, within the church hall..

Girl I say, if only life would lean our way .

_'Not seeing it from where I stand , ya dumbshit '_

Where you and me could run away to be wherever our adventure waits.

_'How about I come and steal my mate back from you, what would you do?'_

And time would be a distant memory, nobody could tell us to stay.

'_ And you wouldn't be able to see , in a blink of a eye she becomes your memory.'_

Well I've been dreaming ever since I've seen you happened to come my way.

_'I've been plotting , ever since I've known you took what's mine , away..'_

I've heard your heart saying love love love

_'I kick your ass saying your done done done'_

I've heard your heart saying love love love

_'I take my mate back and run run run...'_

I've heard your heart saying love love love

_'I sit back and smile with my love love love.'_

And all it seems awfully far for us to find at all.

_' Yes because once I run , you'll never find her, lazy human'_

All these years will wash away, and we will be clean, will have nothing more.

_'All these years apart come together, we will forget you ya weakening putz.'_

I can say they'll come another day where our money , and time will hold .

_'I can say forever come my way, and with her my love will always hold. '_

_But on our hands, our wrinkles understand. _

_'When she remembers me , leaving you , your hands won't understand-'_

_We really wanted more._

_'Rejecting you more and more.'_

I've heard your heart saying love love love

_'I kick your ass saying your done done done'_

I've heard your heart saying love love love

_'I take my mate back and run run run...'_

I've heard your heart saying love love love

_'I sit back and smile with my love love love.'_

Although suddenly a hard force slammed upon my skull, releasing a whining growl from with my chest, as it is come to knowing the object thrown , and by whom thought is was a great idea to disturb my entertainment with this issue, with shooting them down in the shit, using blunt objects to grow something painful as hell from my skull.

' Of course it just had to be a stupid fucking bible thumping guide for all the lost morons, only drueling for more deceptions to be force-fed into there microscopic brains! To top it off was the one that decided to impale my skull with it ! The one whom carrying the title of the hugest blasphemy in the human history of religion itself, a perversely, horny, sex obsessed monk that couldn't resist fondling anything with tits , ass , and a heartbeat! No need to be able to move , actually the swine would want it better that way, to grope till his heart content. I'll show him,watch this!' Inuyasha scanned over the crowd until he found just the person that he was looking for, and once he had just turned from a naughty smirk to a devilish grin .

Inuyasha slyly walked to the other side of the room where it was that one person who was known for the crush on his monk friend that was held within this person, too bad it was a male , but he wanted to help him out with sharing a few things about his best buddy, ya know cause he's all out there to make everyone else's life flipping happy .

'So why not start here with the little gay man Jaken?'

Once Inuyasha made it to his openly appreciative, lovingly worshiping master of the male population in the years having to put up with his constant pining for the false follower of the third kind , Miroku, introducing Jaken , it was made known in a whisper of a idea that would make the man, wanted more than breathing itself of how to get the prior's clutches upon the latter's. The very conception was genius but no doubt it would cause a uproar, and no less continue the amusement for the event that Inuyasha bred hatred for than his long existence itself. Following the last of what Inuyasha had planned for Jaken to be told in order for the fun to begin, once Miroku sees whats been planned for his dinning pleasure this evening, and it is .

'Your stupid head's been slammed repeatedly with a baseball bat , and for dessert the wife that hands your ass to ya renews your lease on the couch because she thinks your gay..'

'Ha! Let the games begin...' Inuyasha smirks before reclaiming his seat , and settle's the act of innocence into his features.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Distorted Wedding Bells

~ Chapter Three~

Time Out's All Around

By Inuyashas Youkai

The plan to show the monk , Miroku as to what would happen when sticking his nose where it didn't belong , worked , but just a little too well , as the known punishment coming had also additionally backfired with a promised unexpected time out for himself too. This obviously didn't bode well with the hanyou , especially adding to his at the moment distress , as to whom not only caught his fingers in the cookie jar sort of speak , but the person who also delivered such punishment , without even the slight clue to her whom he was when she did it. If any of you answered , that of his oblivious now married ex girlfriend , Kagome was the one discoverying his hilarious joke turned mistake , and being the one to show the error of his ways , then congratuations you are correct.

Funny , when the unconscious monk had gotten dragged out by his ear away from the honered festivities , the hanyou never forsaw his fate following that of his friend ,and not by the person appearing so delighted to do so , when he was so lost the very moment Inuyasha came in such close contact with her, knowing what he had. The very moment that the two found themselves alone in the room that she brought them too, to not only separate the two male companions, now fighting , now it seemed in result ,that he too was fighting a battle alone withiin himself on just what to do because even though that she had forgotten her , but he remembered her , and to him she was still his in his eyes, while she was married to another. Worse yet , without having the knowledge of her doing so , or that she had done so with him before long ago , when she spoke the following words in her hurt , but angry tone , gave the signature puppy eyes that when she knew him it was reserved just for him , and him alone, then hearing those words recalling the same exact words said to him long ago , the day they said goodbye.

"What terrible things had I must've done to you to deserve this ...?"

Although the difference was when she said those words, she was not looking at him , but looking out the window that was convienently placed just above his head because of where he sat , just so that he was able to see it when she seemed to be speaking to the majestic blue marbled with fluffy white . To him as she said this looking like she did at one time with him , but this time only just towards the outside through the sheer glass pane at the moment, picturing it rolling around laughing , and smiling to taunt him, or at least he thought so , and regardless if the glass or sky couldn't speak , because they weren't one among the living. They still had a hand in acting against him to curse him all the more.

At this memories of the days with her at his side soon then came to set him a plunder , overcoming him in righteous waves of regret , grief , and sorrow . Thus being all for the one he at one time said he couldn't ever live without, but now Inuyasha's actions , mistakes made in the past are only seeking to force that upon him . At most presently speaking for in his mind it wouldn't be for long , it can't be . For this being said , only because for what laid just only under the surface , would destroy anything in it's path to make it so.

A concerned voice then piercingly screamed past and force it way it to almost anilate his eardrums with one stroke , as she was determined to call for Sango for something else presently left amiss , but when the one being called for , neither two in the room with her knew of the reasons of the gasp that forced it 's way from her lips , only because one was oblivious to it's meaning of it, at least when it pertained to her , and the hanyou . Well , at the time he didn't exactly realize that his efforts in carefully placing the facod he created when in contact with her, had failed miserably , as the hanyou was at the moment happily reliving the rather funny joke that led to to be face to face with the one he loved , but let her get away , by letting her go.

The Great Prank Amongst A Holy Pervert

From his spot , screams , laughter , and sounds of disgust were heard from where he last saw Miroku heading , as well as being the very same place that certain breadcrumbs were laid luring him to Jaken , by the prior only seeing the latter, scandelously clad backside walk sultrilly to the candlelight room where the presents for the bride , and groom were placed. Wearing a dress of emerald silk , white satin gloves up past his elbows, and heels , blacker than the darkest of nights. All this with a drunker than drunk deliriously conceived holy man , contorted with the perverse ways of greedy lust with the common, everyday female, gave way for a interesting , but disturbing sight.

Although , it didn't seem as though in the monk's drunken state , to say he even realised his predicament until all hell broke out , when one other came upon the sight as he too was coming like the rest of them in blessing the happy couple's union in marriage, and to further his embarrassment when it was that of his niece Rin , and that of his brother Sesshomeru coming to find that of Jaken entwined with Roku on the floor , with the presents a mess surroung them . Placed in a twisted figure eight , nude , and Miroku with Jaken's precious held within his hands wavin it around like it was a small dagger or short sword, while the other hand was on the balls of fluffy charmin constituting breasts trapped with a lacy bra, with Miroku , as he claims , declaring ..

"Use the force against the darkside , and save princess Leia.."

'Guessing Roku thought Jaken's precious was that of a light saber , and at the same time posessed the wads of toilet paper balled to profection , trapped within a crude contraption , was the stolen breasts of princess Leia, and lost temporarily to the evil that was the dark side. '

"Man that will forever be the prank that keeps on giving , or at least for a long tiime in the hell I now know without her , until a time where I may be with her again , to light my way within the dark. "The man with amber eyes mumbled his afterthought with a promise of being ready , waiting for the time come .

If only he knew how long that time would be , and within that time if it actually ever happened at all to begin with in the first place,., when and if it came..

TBC...


End file.
